


Enterprise Memories: These Are Our Voyages

by HouseOfTucker_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfTucker_Archivist/pseuds/HouseOfTucker_Archivist
Summary: Comments from a few dedicated ENT fans on what the show meant to them, at the time of its cancellation. Here you will find stories about the friendships they formed, about the voyages they undertook, and about the way their lives have been enriched.
Kudos: 3





	1. Midnight Memories, by Estelle

When I was young, I remembered watching a few episodes of TOS with my father. He loved _Star Trek_ , especially Mr. Spock, and had always tried to get me hooked to the series. But I think I was too young to understand the concept of sci-fi and had showed no interests whatsoever. He had finally given up and I became too busy with school to get reacquainted with TOS.  
  
I left home at the age of 17 to further my studies in Canada. But I still wasn’t a sci-fi fan at that time until I met some friends in college who insisted that I sit for 2 hours every night to watch 2 episodes of TNG for 8 months. They painstakingly explained to me the concept of transporter, warp engines, tricorders, phasers, communicators and all other techno babbles in the Trek Universe. It was difficult for me to understand for I’m more of a “science” person rather than an “engineering” person like my friends but they did not give up on me. And they should be proud of themselves because by the end of our Pre-U program, I was converted to a Trekkie, above and beyond! I was intrigued by the futuristic technology. It was that that first got me into Trek, not some drop-dead gorgeous actor. 

I spent the next 4 years watching _Voyager_ and reruns of TNG and it was on _Voyager_ that I first fell for a character: Tom Paris. But let’s not get distracted over here. _*grins*_ I attended my very first convention in Toronto, blew off a bunch of money buying collector’s item. I still have a TNG command uniform with pips, communicator, a type II phaser, trading cards, keychains, 1701-D technical manual, an episode guide (TNG), a whole load of novels and other items which are buried somewhere under my bed.

I left for home in the middle of _Voyager_ and didn’t get to finish the series until several years later when our satellite TV finally picked it up. By that time, US were already airing _Enterprise_ and I had no way of watching it. So I told myself that it wouldn’t be nice since it was pre-Kirk just so that I won’t feel bad for not being able to watch it.  
  
About 4 months ago, I managed to download the series and I had to eat my words. I got hooked on it almost immediately and after Shuttlepod One, I started to appreciate Connor’s acting more and more. I must admit that I found his acting a little stiff in the first couple of episodes but he got better very quickly. I guess he just needed time to find his footing in this ’strange new world’. It was sad to see him starting off as a carefree person and ending with the weight of the world on his shoulders. I loved his performance in “Demons” and “Terra Prime”. Everything was perfect until TATV…  
  
That episode was completely pointless! Trip was so out of character! Our Trip would never do something like that. He would not have given up so quickly. He acted like some panicky cadet fresh out of academy trying to impress his superior by blowing himself up. The real Trip would never act like this.

IMHO, Terra Prime would have been the perfect series finale. TATV was so out of sync like it was made for the sole purpose of killing Trip. And what’s with this “confiding in the Chef” thingy? We’ve never met Chef. He doesn’t even have a name! For all we know, he could’ve been a food replicator! And Hoshi criticizing Trip’s English? And him being a college drop-out and learnt all he knew from boat engines? That was preposterous! This episode was just so wrong. 

But what’s done is done. We can ignore TATV and life goes on… or we can wait for the latest _Enterprise_ novel and see how they’ll bring Trip back. Margaret Clark did say that she will bring him back to life and from the Pocket Books Preview 2007, it looks like she’s going to do it!

Star Trek has been a big part of my life and I was sad to see _Enterprise_ terminated prematurely especially with such a cruel ending. Nevertheless, it has provided us with lots of joy, sorrow, tears and laughter while it lasted. I have also made a lot of new friends through Star Trek related online communities and I will treasure these memories and friends for a very long time. 


	2. Killing Time, by tripsyatlady

Well, for me, it all started innocently enough back about midway through Season one. It was late on a Saturday night and I was waiting for hubs to come home from work, and frankly, I was BORED. I don't know what made me do it, but I turned on the TV. There on my TV screen appeared this blond guy who was in blue underwear running around on what looked like either a space station or a spaceship. I had no idea what I was watching, but this guy was sooo cute, I kept on watching. I just HAD to find out who this was, and why he was in his underwear. Well, it turned out to be _Enterprise_ , and of course, it was Trip in the episode “Acquisition.” I was hooked! And so my passion for this show began, as did my admiration for Connor Trinneer. 

I figured I had missed quite a bit of the first season, so I began to slowly get copies of some of the shows I had missed. This quickly became my Can't Miss Show. Nothing came between me and my _Enterprise_! I even got my dear hubby to watch...and he does not like sci-fi at all. 

I have gotten so into the show, I began to look back at _Voyager_ and _Deep Space Nine_ also. I had not seen any of the _Voyager_ series in its original run, and none of DS9 for a long time. I guess you could say thanks to Enterprise, I got back into Trek in a BIG way. I've also actually purchased the _Enterprise_ action figures, something I had never done for anything before in my life. And I even thought of going to a Trek convention, also not something I had ever even given a fleeting thought to before! 

I have not personally met any of the _Enterprise_ actors or fans, but I can say I have found some wonderful people due to this show. You could not find a nicer, friendlier bunch of folks anywhere like the ones I've come to know thanks to places like House of Tucker. I will miss the show like crazy when it ends its run, but there are always the DVDs and websites. 

And to think.... it all started with me wanting to kill a little time! The fates were kind when they somehow led me to pick up my remote and turn on the TV. 


	3. Clouded Laughter, by Tripper

When I think of Enterprise, these are the things I remember and treasure: 

  * Much needed laughter that came at our country’s darkest hour. At a time when our minds were filled with grieving images from 9/11, the crew of _Enterprise_ leapt off the screen and gave us heart-healing escapism and a hope for a better future where humanity could rise above such evil and hatred. 
  * Trip’s smile, twinkle, wit, friendship, and strength of heart. 
  * Malcolm’s smirks, glances, stoic stance, loyalty and strength of character. 
  * A crew whose bonds of friendship have no bounds and flourish with diversity.
  * Heart-warming adventure and exploration. 
  * The pure unfettered joy of discovery. 
  * A wonderful group of new internet friends that know no geographic or cultural boundaries. A group of people whose kindness, humor, creativity, and character are true gifts. 



Unfortunately, this all has now been tainted by a handful of nearsighted, selfish executives whose heads should be hanging in shame. Persons who, in my opinion, should no longer be employed by anyone in the entertainment industry. 

_Star Trek_ is a name synonymous with honor, foresight, and strength of character. It is representative of a future dream for the human race to which we would all be proud to aspire. It represents the ultimate victory for mankind.

Unfortunately the “caretakers” of this franchise did not themselves exhibit any of these characteristics. I will always feel cheated and saddened by the less-than-honorable ending they chose for this much beloved cultural icon.


	4. Never Too Late, by T’Vel

_Introduction..._

This is going to be one of this stories about the first time. Enterprise is my first Star Trek, so it is only a logical conclusion: it was a great first time, one of the greatest in my entire life. My first episode was “Shuttlepod One.” Could there be any better of a start? No way! 

Before _Enterprise, Star Trek_ was on my list of things, I never wanted to do or watch in my life, just after “ I don’t want to get married, ever!” or “ I will never learn Latin!” But, as usual, I was lucky enough to meet someone who showed me that I was wrong. By the way, I hope, no one will ever show up to make clear to me that marriage is a good for me too. Please don’t! 

_In The Beginning..._

A long, long time ago, well about three months ago or so, my best friend told me that I really had to watch this one episode of _Star Trek: Enterprise!_ Why? It’s an episode with two good-looking guys in them... .OK, good-looking guys, huh? 

But I was not so impressed, and I didn’t like Lt. Malcolm Reed at all. I made many mean jokes about him the hole week. Sunday, it was always time for _J.A.G,_ and before that _Enterprise_ is on here in Germany, so I always saw the end of an episode and a preview for next week. And somehow I was really impressed by T’Pol, and come on, Trip looks really great, so I wanted more. And this English Accent — oooooh, Malcolm, you managed to drive me crazy in the end. 

_The Best Part..._

When my best friend left me for a whole eternity (6 or 7 days) all alone and went to California to visit his Trek friends, he left Season 1 and 2 of _Enterprise_ with me to watch. And when he came back, a new fan, ME, was already born. I managed to watch almost all those episodes during that time.  
First, he was very happy — then he wanted to send me to this Betty Ford place he knew from _Murphy Brown_ — but a few weeks later I felt better and only needed one or two episodes to make it through the day.

_The Happy End..._

Unfortunately, the end of this story is not so happy at all. _Enterprise_ was already cancelled when I became a fan, but I have a lot other things to look forward to: TOS, _The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine,_ and just maybe, when I’m all done with them and still desperate for more, I might even watch _Voyager_. I’m really happy about being a _Star Trek_ fan — I can’t quite understand how I managed to live 24 years without that thrill.


	5. Denobulans, by Doctor Odd

_Enterprise_ is something different. As stated by many reviewers over the last four years, it’s not your father’s _Star Trek_. I’ve been looking forward to the end — not because I don’t like the show. I love the show! It’s because after _Enterprise_ is finished I’m sure that all the bashers will warm up to it. What a better way to signify _Enterprise_ than the Denobulans. Something different.

The Denobulans are probably the oddest species we’ve ever seen or heard of on a _Star Trek_ show. That includes the Pakleds and even the ones with the transparent scalps. For one thing, their mating rituals are not very usual. Every man has three wives. Every woman has three husbands. It sort of interlinks the society into one large family. If that’s not odd enough, then consider the following:

The Denobulans have to shave their tongues, so that their tongue-hair doesn’t get too long. They have to clip their rather horn-like toe nails, which are great food for some creatures. They can stretch their muscles so that their smiles are ten inches wide. On top of it all, as a instinct in times of danger, their heads puff up to twice their normal size.

This is a very short article, but it signifies what I will remember the most about _Enterprise:_ hlox and his puffer fish species. Don’t get me wrong, I will also miss the continuity, the humor, the actors, characters, guest stars, and Vulcans, Klingons, Xindi and sphere builders. It’s just that Denobulans come to mind whenever I think of _Enterprise_.


	6. Unexpected, by Annie Hall

I have always been a fan of Science Fiction, though _Star Trek_ was never my favorite weekly TV series when they began talking about the pre-historical Trek concept I was intrigued.  
  
Something different and new where everything doesn’t happen at the touch of a button; where they would have no idea what is out there or even how to approach it.  
  
By “Unexpected,” I was completely blown away by the soft spoken Southern Engineer and Connor Trinneer who made me forget he really _wasn’t_ Trip Tucker. “Unexpected” would be the show that pushed me over the line and kept me tuning in every week after that.  
  
“Minefield” also took my breath away. Malcolm Reed, ready to give his life for the sake of the crew; divulging secrets to a Captain he didn’t respect who was determined to save his life no matter what the cost.  
  
Character building... those were the shows that Iloved the best. I will certainly miss knowing how their lives played out... though I am looking forward to reading the words of those of you who will continue to speculate. ;)


	7. Trek United — Inspiration for Fans Everywhere, by Litsa Guevara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted on TrekPulse.

So this is it. There will not be a fifth season of _Star Trek: Enterprise_. I was sad upon hearing this news, as I carried a faint hope that there would be. Sad for those who have supported this endeavor since the series’ cancellation was announced. Sad that the characters that I have come to care about over the past four years will not be allowed to develop further. Sad that we won’t be able to ride along as the wonderful writers of the fourth season episodes won’t be able to show us their stories of how the building of the Federation is accomplished, a monumental goal that would and should have had another 3 years to accomplish. 

Upon hearing the news of _Enterprise_ ’s cancellation back in February, the fans reacted in ways that astounded many, both in the media and in our neighborhoods. The world had never seen such an outpouring of support, both financial and otherwise, to help produce a fifth season of a television show. The World Wide Web has been a powerful tool to create this fan support, and it must be acknowledged. But, the web was just a means for those who wanted to see a fifth season to do _something_ , to channel feelings of anger and despair into a creative outlet. The fans gathered together and formed groups that were dedicated to getting a fifth season on the air. The most noticeable fan effort had been from TrekUnited, which did an amazing job of uniting fans from many different parts of the world. It created enough interest as to receive pledges from some of the world’s most forward thinking companies. It created enough interest so that Canadian production companies were interested in helping to produce a fifth season. Controversy surrounded the group, ranging from questions about the use of the funds they’d received to their claims of talking to Paramount directly. 

In the end, it was not about the fans’ love of the show, the pledges given to support Trek United’s efforts, the thousands upon thousands of letters and e-mails sent in support of the show to The Powers That Be, the rallies of support shown on the local media or the discussions of how all this would be accomplished on BBSes throughout the world. 

It was about politics. The politics of those who have the power to say yes to a fifth season. The politics of who was top dog, and who wasn’t, who had more influence, who had played the game long enough. Hollywood is all about money and power and politics. The fans are factored in as only what they can buy: games, action figures, and other merchandise. 

Thank you Trek United for coming close to the dream of producing a fifth season of Enterprise, for giving us hope in a time of darkness. You are proof that fans can band together and shake up the stereotypes of Trek fandom; that regular people can create momentum and get some of the high and powerful to notice.

Thank you to all fans for your dedication to Star Trek and all that it stands for: the promise that human beings of all shapes and sizes and colors can come together and help to remove a few bricks from the solid wall that is Hollywood.


End file.
